


Christmas Miracles

by Shinigami24



Series: Christmas Advent [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Aiden/Cora Hale, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the countdown to Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fourth and final part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale pack has a huge Christmas feast.

**_December 21st, 2015;_ **

Derek, Liam, and the betas were talking about the Egg Nog fiasco.

"You should have seen the look on Chris Argent's face!" Erica recalled. Boyd nodded his agreement.

_Liam was feeling so sick. He was crawling to the trashcan to vomit. Malia and Isaac were also both very sick. They merely curled up and whimpered on the floor. As their pack mates looked at them with worry._

_"What did they have?" Stiles asked._

_"I remember them drinking the egg nog." Kira offered. So Allison walked to the egg nog bowl and sniffed it._

_"It smells like alcohol and wolfsbane." she announced. Danny and several members of team human squawked into dismay. They had been sampling the drinks and had some of the egg nog.  
_

_"Aw, so much for my hope to have a taste later."  Erica pouted. Derek's expression soured from where he was petting Liam's damp hair. Deaton and Melissa took action and gave the humans something to vomit up the egg nog. They also checked with the werewolves to ascertain that they didn't sample the drinks._

_"I feel like I'm dying," Mason moaned. The pack looked around the kitchen and found the bottles of gin and wolfsbane. The guilty looks on some faces gave it away._

_"You are the worst." Danny promptly declared. Chris glared at Peter._

_"You are in major trouble!" he stated._

"Chris looked like he could've killed Peter." Boyd commented. Derek groaned.

"You don't want to know what they did." he replied.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica had some alone time. They cuddled in the couch of Boyd's home. Erica held up a mistletoe over their heads and Boyd chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her hard.

Malia and Kira had some alone time.

"I can finally stomach food." Malia mentioned.

"That's good, any other issues?" Kira smiled.

"Nope. I'm in excellent health." Malia replied. Then they cuddled into each other's warmth. Malia took her girlfriend by surprise when she pulled Kira in her lap. The teen laughed and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

  _The Hale pack got together for a Christmas celebration. The kids ran around the table, while the adults tried to move around in order to set the table. Dinner consisted of roast beef with several vegetable platters, rolls, and fruit salad. The vegetables were white corn, cauliflower with melted cheese on top, cheese potatoes and tomato pie._

_"Okay, kids! Food is ready!" Talia called out. The kids rushed to the table, sitting in every seat that was available. Then everyone sat down to eat dinner. They enjoyed the feast. Then they had dessert; peppermint ice-cream with Ho Ho cake, and Christmas cookies._

* * *

 The pack had bonding time. They watched Miracle on 34th Street. When the movie was well underway, someone threw popcorn. Soon, it was an all out fight, the movie forgotten amongst laughter.

* * *

 Peter and Chris was alone. However, Chris refused to let Peter touch him. The hunter was still upset about the prank.

"Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry. I never meant for Malia to get sick! I apologized." Peter pleaded.

"You're still in trouble," the blond man said as he left the room. Peter groaned and followed after him to grovel some more.


	2. Carols and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack sings traditional Christmas songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted tmw.

**_December 22rd, 2015;_ **

Since Derek let Chris handle Peter, Stiles had decided to let Allison handle Scott's punishment. Danny would take care of Jackson. So Scott was the human pack mule as he carried all of Lydia and Allison's shopping bags. He hated every bit of it, but if he complained, Stiles would get on him about it.

"Thanks, Scottie," Lydia smirked. It morphed into a smile as she walked with Allison.

* * *

 Derek wanted to bond with Liam and the other betas. So they pulled out the Wii and were playing Just Dance. Derek beat them surprisingly. Erica and the others called for a rematch. Then Derek proceeded to beat them again.

* * *

 The pack gathered to sing Christmas Carols. They sang traditional songs such as Jingle Bells, Silent Night, 12 Days of Christmas, Deck the Halls, and Away in a Manager. Some were off-key but for the most part it was good.

"Okay, a bit pitchy, but we can be better by next year," Stiles announced.

* * *

  _Chris was celebrating Christmas with his mom and sister. To his everlasting relief Gerard had opted to spend his holidays elsewhere. He would be gone until Jan 4th. So they would be having an enjoyable Christmas and New Years. Chris was thrilled. No talk of killing or turning mongrels into fur rugs. He was heartily sick of Gerard's rants. The teenager wished that he had never learned the family business at all._

_Chris was playing with Kate, they played Go Fish as their mother watched on with a soft smile._

_"Come on, kids! The peanut butter kisses are done." she called. Kate rushed into the kitchen with a smiling Chris behind her._

* * *

 Ethan and Danny went out on a double date with Aiden and Cora. They went to the local arena to play laser tag. They had fun playing in the glow-in-the dark arena. They ran around into vests shooting at their opponents. Cora took them out easily.

"You guys are too loud to hide." the brunette declared.


	3. Season of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families and couples express their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 will be posted next.

_**December 23rd, 2015;** _

Derek was having bonding time with Liam and the betas. They were hanging out. They had fun singing to karaoke songs. Then Liam sung;

"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" all by himself and captivated everyone. Brett grinned and felt pride to call him his boyfriend. Liam finished and turned to everyone.

"What? Why are you staring?" he asked.

* * *

 The Geyes family sat in the den, talking and drinking hot cocoa and tea.

"How's everything been, Liam?" his uncle asked.

"I've been busy with the first semester." Liam answered.

"Getting good grades, I hope!" his uncle grinned.

The Yukimuras were having a Christmas celebration. Ken Yukimura put out banchan, rice, and bulogi. Noshiko had tempura and nikujaga in addition to various types of sushi rolls from Philadelphia roll to California roll. After the table was set, they sat down and dug in. They enjoyed the bounty of food. Kira was stuffed after the traditional feast. She fell right asleep, making her parents laugh.

* * *

 Chris and Allison celebrated Christmas. They went to a restaurant to buy treats and drinks. They ordered extra servings of gingerbread cookies and peppermint tea. Then they ordered a dozen cookies before leaving the restaurant. It was the perfect time for father-daughter bonding.

* * *

 The pack had bonding time. They wrapped around each other in a puppy pile. The humans relaxed within the werewolves as the warmth and scent of pack surrounded them. They napped together like one big family.

* * *

 Brett and Liam were alone. Liam sat comfortably in his boyfriend's lap as the older boy wrapped his arms around him. They kissed softly as they settled down to snuggle together.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

**_December 24, 2015;_ **

Parrish and Lydia went out on a date. They went to an ice skating show titled Princess & the Frog. They had fun seeing the world class ice skaters put on a grand show. In the end, Parrish and Lydia kissed under the blue and white lights of the arena.

* * *

 Peter was putting up mistletoe all over the place. Everywhere the pack turned, the little sprig was surrounding them. While the couples gladly took the chance to kiss, others wasn't as lucky. Unlucky friends and odd pairs got caught under the symbol of spontaneous and unwanted kisses. Jackson and Isaac proved to be extremely unlucky. Stiles had similar luck, depending on who you ask. He ended up kissing the female Hales, Erica, and Heather.

"Peter! That's not funny!" Isaac protested when he was caught under the mistletoe with Cora, Scott, and Malia.

"Hell, no, I'm not kissing McCall!" Jackson declared. That was too much! He had been caught under said plant with Danny, Lydia, and Hayden. The last incident had been extremely awkward! He was not a cradle robber dammit!

"I had to kiss Stiles, face the music." Malia retorted. The blond groaned but got the kiss over with. He leaned in to kiss Scott, who blushed and ran away afterwards.

* * *

 The Stilinskis attended the Christmas dinner at Scott's house. They slow cooked a roast for the main dish. There was potatoes, carrots, and celery in the hearty meal. Everyone was happy and ready to dig into the food. The dinner was finished with friendly jokes and smiles of a close family.

* * *

  _The Hales had some family time. They sat around the tree telling stories. The stories was fun for the children and amused the parents. The kids were tucked in to sleep after the story telling was over._

* * *

Peter and Chris were cuddling.

"I think the pack won't forgive you for the mistletoe." Chris chuckled.

"Well, I had to get your attention somehow." Peter replied.

"Well, it worked." Chris replied.

_The beta werewolf was still hanging up the mistletoe when Chris walked to the kitchen and stepped under the same mistletoe._

_"Chris, can we please talk? I miss you." Peter pleaded._

_"Still mad at you." Chris muttered. Allison who'd been walking by, stepped in._

_"Talk it out, or I'm telling Malia, and you know she is more of an "action speak louder than words" kind of person." she commanded. Chris was mortified but finally he gave in. They talked to each other and finally made up. The couple kissed softly feeling the love again._

_"I knew it!" Stiles yelled. The couple sprang apart and saw everyone staring in shock._

"I cannot believe that Derek, Allison, and Stiles knew the entire time." Peter mused.

"Derek and Allison knows us well. Stiles mostly likely figured it out." Chris chuckled. Peter smiled as he kissed his lover.


	5. Twas the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. This is the end of Christmas Advent.  
> IaNG will be updated tmw.

_**December 25, 2015;** _

The pack celebrated Christmas together. They had fun eating up cookies, unwrapping presents, and singing carols. The pack always got together on Christmas just to be together. The presents were only secondary perks.

"Okay, it is time for gifts. Grab your gifts and get in a circle." Derek announced.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were alone. They rested against each other. Derek's arms were wrapped around Stiles' thin waist. Derek and Stiles kissed softly.

"Merry Christmas," Derek grinned. Stiles blushed softly and replied,

"Merry Christmas, babe."

* * *

  _Peter and Chris were preparing for visitors. Their daughters, Malia and Allison were bringing their spouses and children._

_"I can't wait to see our girls and grand-kids. I missed them so much." Chris was saying._

_"Me, too, Chris. We better finish the pie because I know Malia is expecting an apple pie when she gets here." Peter smiled._

_"Already taken care of. Let's have some fun." Chris laughed as he opened a bottle of apple cider and poured two glasses._

* * *

 The pack began the gift exchange. There were spa treatments, clothes, electronics, gift cards, and DIY items. The pack exchanged thank yous and hugs. The gift exchange was a success. Everyone wanted to do it every year from now on.

* * *

 Peter and Chris had some alone time. After making up, they were inseparable. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"The word is out. It's a Christmas miracle. We can be more open with our affection." Chris smiled.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Peter smiled. Chris returned the loving smile, sealing it with a kiss. It was the season of joy and love for family, friends, and the loves of their lives.


End file.
